


Home

by cookiesel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesel/pseuds/cookiesel
Summary: Stupid late night descriptions





	Home

A surprisingly cool summer breeze swept through the small room, bringing the scent of Earth and a trace of cigarette smoke with it. Although smoke had a tendency to trigger an asthma attack within the sole occupant of the room, tonight they felt comforted by it. It was familiar. One of the few constants of their life was always having a neighbor who smokes.

As they sat on the floor of their bedroom exactly 2 hours and 59 minutes later than they usually fall asleep, they contemplated life. In no longer than 3 days, 16 hours and 29 minutes they would find out whether or not their family would be forced to move out of the apartment they had lived in for nearly nine years.

The mere thought of having to move out and how that would affect the rest of their life had them petrified with fear. It was only when their cat hit their with it's tail that they broke out of their daze. "What will happen?" They quietly asked no one in particular. A quiet trill from the cat was the only response they got.

Tears started to stream down their face to anyone's surprise but their own. They had a tendency to pretend that the problem wasn't real, that if they just ignored it the threat would go away. This was rarely the case, but it happened often enough to encourage that sort of behavior of ignoring problems. The majority of the time when that sort of thinking did indeed end badly, as expected, it ended with tears.

Those situations popped up quite a lot of they were to be honest. From refusing their grandmother's death until they were at the funeral to procrastinating until the night before a presentation was due, they always tried to ignore problems only for those problems to bite back and leave them a sobbing mess.

They were too anxious to sleep, but too tired to stay up and contemplate existence for much longer, so they begrudgingly stood up, climbed into bed, put their phone down, and went to sleep.

They were terrified at the thought of leaving home, but they knew it was inevitable, so they may as well enjoy home while it lasts. They may as well enjoy being a baby bird while they still can.


End file.
